My Guardian Angel
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Harry and Ron attend a Dragon's concert they decide to form a wizard rock band. Meanwhile Snape decides to get Tobey a guide dog. (episode two to Friendship Is Magic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Woman's Day

Ron plopped down on the couch in front of the television set with a bag of chips. Then he started shoving them inside his mouth with one hand while picking up the remote and turning the TV on with the other hand. That's when suddenly Snape walked inside the room. "Hey Weasley where's Harry?" he asked him.

"Haircut." He responded.

"Really? We were scheduled to play a game of wizard chess together. It's been forever since we've scheduled one on one father and son time." Snape began before taking a pause. "What about Hermione?" he asked him.

"She took the kids to the beach." Ron told him.

"Alright so then why didn't you go with her?" Snape wondered.

"It's way too hot outside and I might get a sunburn!" Ron exclaimed as turned his head to glance up at him but Snape just simply rolled his eyes.

"That's what suntan lotion is for." He told him.

"I know, but I always forget to bring it." Ron said as Snape rolled his eyes again.

"Alright Weasley I give up, do you want to play a game of wizard chess with me or not?" he asked him as Ron just simply grinned at him.

"Alright, but you do realize that I'm going to totally kick your butt. After all, I am the champion when it comes to wizard chess." He told him as he put his bag of potato chips down on top of the coffee table and started getting to his feet.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that. Harry's taught me how to play pretty well." Snape told him with a grin as they walked over to the kitchen table and started setting the game up together.

 _…_ _.._

After Harry finished getting his hair trimmed, he started driving down the highway heading to work. That's when suddenly his cell phone rang. Harry gripped one hand on the wheel tightly while digging his phone out of his pocket with the other hand. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Harry it's Aaron." The voice on the other end of the phone said as Harry grinned.

"Oh hey Aaron what's up?" he asked him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've called off work today. Me and the rest of the guys have got to rehearse for the concert tonight." He said.

"Oh yeah, that's right, that's tonight. Everyone's really looking forward to that. Especially Eve. She's been a fan of you guys ever since she was in preschool." He told him as Aaron chuckled.

"I know, I can't believe she's twelve years old already. She's really growing up fast." He told him.

"Don't I know it." Harry said.

"Yeah, before long she'll be a teenager like Tobey." Aaron told him.

"Don't remind me." Harry began. "Teenage girls are a lot more difficult to handle than teenage boys." He told him.

"Alright, well I better let you get going since my guess is that you're probably on the road. We'll see you tonight Harry and give the family my love." He told him.

"Alright Aaron, I will. See ya." He told him quickly stepping on the brake to slow down a little before moving his foot back over onto the gas. No sooner had he hung up when suddenly his phone rang again and this time it was his father calling him.

"Dad no offense or anything but I really can't talk right now. I'm driving." He told him.

"I know, I realize that son but this is going to be really quick I promise. Hermione just came home from the beach with the kids, and I was wondering if you could take Eve shopping and out to lunch during your lunch break." He said.

"Shopping, for what?" Harry asked him.

"Well,.. you know." His father told him as Harry's eyes grew wide with horror.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "Uh, uh! Why can't you take her she's _your_ daughter!" he cried.

"Because I've got to take Tobey to the dentist to get braces put on his teeth and Ron and Hermione will be watching Teddy and Heather for me." He told him as Harry groaned and hit the brakes again as he started slowing down and pulling over onto the exit before hitting the brakes again and coming to a complete stop behind another car.

"Oh alright," he began hitting his turn signal. "But she's got to sit on a towel, I don't want my leather seats getting ruined." He told him.

"Thanks Harry and don't worry she'll be fine for now. I'll tell her that you'll pick her up later." Snape told him as the light turned green and Harry stepped back on the gas pedal and accelerated before turning his car to the left.

"Alright, but just remember you owe me big time." He told him before telling him goodbye and hanging up while continuing to drive along the road.

 _…_

Harry and Eve walked into the convenience store together before walking up to the counter. "May I help you?" the woman from behind the desk inquired.

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me where your pads are." He whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" she questioned.

"Pads." Harry repeated in the same hushed tones. "For my little sister." He told her but she just stared at him blankly shaking her head at him. "Oh for heaven's sake! The thing that girls stick in their underwear when they have their menstrual cycle, I need you to tell me where those are!" he hollered angrily while breathing heavily and trying to control his temper.

"Oh those," she began with a grin. "Aisle ten." She told him.

"Thank you! Now was that really so hard!?" he yelled back at her with a rather loud growl and a roll of his eyes before he started to turn around and walk away. "Good Lord forgive me." He said when all of a sudden he heard the woman whisper to one of her coworkers.

"We've got another one of those." She whispered as Harry quickly stopped and turned around before withdrawing his wand and pointing at her before waving it in a downward motion.

"Silenco!" he exclaimed as red sparks shot out of it and she had found that when she tried to open her mouth and shout back at him she had lost her voice completely. Harry grinned before blowing the tip of his wand and storing back inside his pocket. Eve giggled.

"That's was brilliant Harry!" she whispered. "But you know, you really shouldn't do magic in front of muggles." She told him.

"I know, but this was an emergency. It will wear off eventually. C'mon, let's go." He told her before he guided her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Concert

Later that evening after dinner everyone got ready to go to the concert. "Eve, before we leave you need to feed Precious and empty her litterbox." Snape told her as she nodded and walked into the kitchen to get the cat food. "Harry can you step outside with me for a moment? There's something that I want to talk to you about." He told him.

"Sure." Harry replied with a nod before following him out the front door. Snape made sure that the door was latched behind him before he continued. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked him.

"A couple of things actually. First of all I personally think that you're nuts by letting Ron drive. I mean you know I love him and trust him with all my heart. I'm just not sure how I feel about him getting behind the wheel." He said as Harry laughed.

"He passed his exams." He told him.

"I know, don't remind me." Snape began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Second of all, I just wanted to thank you again for moving back here to help me out, I really appreciate it. And since you and your friends are living here now and I have some more hands to help me, I've been thinking about getting a guide dog to help your brother out." He explained.

"That's a good idea." Harry said.

"I saw the relationship that you had with Cowboy and I think that Tobey could use the companionship as much as he could use the dog to help him get around. So I think I'm going to apply. That way we'll all have a new member of the family." He said as Harry grinned. "So what do you think?" he asked him.

"I think that's great, Tobey will love it." Harry told him.

"Just promise me that you won't tell him about it. I want it to be a surprise for him. And I'm sure that once I talk it over with Ron and Hermione they'll make an exception to the no large dog rule and allow him or her to come to Hogwarts with him." Snape said.

"Alright, and your secret's safe with me. I'm sure that Tobey will be very surprised. He already uses dragons to help him fly, so I think it'll be great for a dog to help him when he's on the ground." Harry said when suddenly Ron came outside holding the keys to his truck. "Hey Ron guess what, my dad's going to get Tobey a guide dog." He said.

"Really? That's cool. I know how much you miss having a dog around so you can probably play with him and teach him tricks when he's not busy working." Ron told him.

"Or she." Harry began. "We don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet. They have to match each dog up individually with their new owners." He explained.

"How do you know so much about it?" Ron asked him.

"Because, I've checked into it myself before. I think it'll be really good for him. A dog will be there for him with support and unconditional love. I mean I like cats don't get me wrong, but they just can't be there for you like a dog can. They're not loyal enough." He said.

"Speaking of cats I hope that Precious and Tobey's new dog will get along. I didn't think of that." Snape said.

"I think guide dogs pretty much get along with everyone and everything. I mean they would need to right?" Ron inquired.

"It's not the dog that I'm worried about. Precious might be a good cat but I'm not sure how she would feel about a strange dog coming into the house that she doesn't know. Cowboy and Katie were different, but this one I'm not so sure about." He said as they started walking down the driveway and headed towards the truck together.

 _…._

"It's too bad that Teddy and Heather couldn't come." Eve said climbing out of Ron's truck and leaping to the ground while Harry helped Tobey down.

"Yeah but they're still too little, that means that they would be up _way_ past their bedtime." He told her. "Which is why Aunt Petunia had to watch them." He added as Tobey's feet finally touched the ground. Once everybody was out of the truck they slammed their doors and Ron locked them up before they headed towards the stadium together. "I'll be right back, make sure that you find us some seats." Harry told them before he walked around the arena and headed backstage. He and Aaron exchanged grins before a tight embrace.

"Hey Harry! I'm glad that you were able to make it." Aaron told him before letting go of him a few seconds later. "I can't believe this is my last show before Brittany and I go on our honeymoon." He said.

"Well I'll be praying for you guys that you have a safe trip." He said.

"Thanks Harry, you and your family are always in our prayers as well. By the way, how's your little brother doing?" he asked him.

"He's doing pretty good. Dad's going to surprise him with a dog." He explained.

"That's great, well listen I've got to go, but you guys enjoy the show." Aaron told him with a pat on the shoulder before Harry thanked him and turned around and walked away.

 _….._

The lights turned off just as Harry sat back down. "Ladies and gentlemen, Merlin's Stadium proudly presents, The Dragons!" The announcer exclaimed as the crowd erupted with crowds and cheers as Aaron, Derek, Rickie, and Justin rushed out onto the stage dressed in their usual red outfit with dragonhide vests and gloves.

"Alright everyone how are you doing out there!?" Aaron shouted inside his microphone as the spotlight hit him. "Welcome to our greatest hits show! And as most of you know I recently got married to an extremely beautiful woman, and this will be my last show for a few months. So I need all of you on your feet singing and dancing and clapping along as loud as you can. So now are you guys ready to start the party?" he asked them as loud screams filled up the stadium before Aaron turned to face the rest of his band members. "Boys what about you?" he asked them.

"Oh I think we're ready Aaron." Rickie told him.

"Then hit it!" Aaron cried pointing towards the drums and the rest of the band before the bass started to sound. "Come on ya'll, you know the words." He said before he started to strut the stage and sing inside his mike."Ooh yeah! Ooh yeah baby! You know, you know you're the only for me. You light me up, as bright as a sunny day baby!"

"The warmth of your smile is enough to melt me baby, and I just want to hold you in my arms tonight." Derek sung.

"Ooh you know I love you baby, you got me going crazy, you make me feel like I'm on top of the world!" Rickie sang before they hit the chorus and started performing their famous dance moves.

"You light me up! On fire! You make me crazy, you make me want to lose control! You light me up! On fire!" they all sung together.

"There's nobody else in the world for me!" Rickie belted on the top of his lungs.

"Oh, you light me up! On fire!" they chorused.

"Ooh there's no other boy for you baby, that will love you like me! You know, you really had me baby. It was love at first sight!" Aaron sung.

"You know, I really want you baby, I don't want you to be anyone else's but mine." Rickie sang.

"You, you made all of my dreams come true. Now I want you to be forever mine, because you belong to _nobody_ else in the world!" Derek sang and when they broke into the chorus suddenly Ginny came over to them and sat down next to Harry. Harry's face lit up as he turned his head to face her.

"I should have known that you would be here!" he shouted over the music.

"Are you kidding me!? It's The Dragons why wouldn't I be here!?" she shouted back.

"Because nobody can love me like you baby!" Aaron belted as they finished their song and great cheers and applause filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Angel

After the concert was over they started heading back towards the parking lot so that they could get back in the truck. "That concert was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed but Snape just shook his head and laughed at him. "What!?" he exclaimed.

"You've been saying that for years Weasley. Don't you think that it's time to get a new catchphrase?" he questioned him.

"I personally think that he hit the nail right on the head." Harry began. "I also really like their cover of Free Bird. I would _love_ to learn how to play the drums like that, but I'm pretty busy already." He said.

"My brother Bill could probably teach you. He plays the drums and I think that he's pretty good." Ron told him. "You know you might be onto something Harry, we should start our own band." He said.

"But I already have to go out every day of the week except Saturday. That's my only free day to do whatever I want to do." Harry told him.

"Well then there's your answer. Whenever you don't have anything else to do we can make music. I've always wanted to learn how to play the electric guitar and Ginny can sing." He suggested as they finally reached the truck and Ron pushed the unlock button.

"I'll think about it. And right now I can only tell you that much." Harry said as he turned around to climb inside the backseat of the truck.

 _…._

The next day Ron had finally managed to talk Harry into starting a band. So they called up Bill and invited him over for lunch. About an hour or so later he came through the fireplace carrying Johnny by his hip. "Sorry Harry but Fleur went out to lunch with some of her friends so I had to bring Johnny over. I hope it's alright if he takes a nap here." He said.

"Sure if he can manage to sleep through all of the racket going on." Ron said.

"Babies pretty much sleep through anything." Harry said as Johnny began to cry.

"Hey Harry do you mind feeding him his bottle for me while I make the rest of his lunch?" he questioned him.

"Yeah, sure." Harry agreed.

"He still drinks from a bottle?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah once a day. Usually we do it at night, but I figured that it would probably keep him quiet and happy if we did it now." He said as Harry took the baby inside his arms.

"Alright Johnny do you want your baba now?" he asked him as Bill gave him the bottle and he carried him over onto the chair and sat him down on top of his lap.

"Baba!" Johnny cried before Harry placed the nipple to his lips and he started to suck. Harry smiled down at him as he patted his tiny little hands on top of it and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks Harry, but just so you know he usually poops after he's done." Bill told him.

"Excellent." Harry said sarcastically while continuing to feed him his bottle. Sure enough when he had finished eating he had left a surprise thank you gift for Harry inside his diaper.

"Need a hand?" Hermione asked him as he stood up and carried over to the couch and laid him down on his back.

"No that's alright, I've changed diapers loads of times before." Harry said while beginning to unbutton Johnny's shorts and sliding them down his legs before tearing apart his diaper. Just as Harry had pulled it off of him Johnny grinned and squirted up into the air. "Oh Tobey, I mean Johnny!" he exclaimed quickly fetching another diaper and placing it on top of his wiener. Then he quickly diapered him back up again, folded up the old diaper and gave it to Ron to toss inside the trashcan, before he put the baby's shorts back on and scooped him up inside his arms.

Then he carried him over to the highchair and sat him down as Bill put a yellow and white bib around his neck. "Thanks Harry, as soon as he's done eating he needs to go down for his nap and then I'll give you your first drum lesson." He told him while he tied.

"You know I just thought of something," Ron began as Bill sat down in front of his son and started to feed him. "what are we going to call our band anyway?" he wondered.

"I was thinking about that actually and I thought that we might call it Trinity." Harry said. "I mean since we're both pretty big on our faith and active in our church, and there's three of us in it. Besides that, I think it sounds like a pretty good name for a band." He told him with a grin.

"Yeah, it does." Ron agreed with a nod. "I'll talk to Ginny about it and see what she thinks." He told him. As soon as lunch was over, Bill cleaned off Johnny's face with his bib before he slipped it up over his head and removed him from his highchair.

"Alright Johnny, it's time for a nap buddy. Then I've got to give your Uncle Harry some drum lessons." He told him as Johnny began to cry again.

"No!" he wailed.

"Yes I know, that's your favorite word, but you need your sleep and your mother will kill me if you don't get enough of it." Bill told him before planting a kiss on the top of his head and starting to carry him away.

"Hey guys guess what?" Snape began as he came into the room. "I just heard from the dog trainers and they believe that they have found a match for Tobey." He told them with a grin.

"Cool. Is it a boy or girl?" Ron asked him.

"Girl." He replied. "She's a Golden Retriever and her name is Angel. She'll be over her tomorrow after church to meet Tobey and then we'll see what they think of each other." He explained as Hermione bent down and picked up Precious after she had rubbed up against her legs.

"And what Precious thinks of her." She added as Harry grinned at her.

"You hear that girl? You're going to get a new sister." He told her before he started tickling her under her chin which made her close her eyes and start to purr.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Music Lesson

As soon as Johnny was down for his nap Bill came back out into the living room. "Alright Harry, let's get started." He said while he clapped his hands together.

"Uh Bill, aren't you forgetting something?" Ron asked him.

"No I'm not." Bill told him as he withdrew his wand and pointed it straight ahead of him and made a black and red drum kit appear. Harry's eyes grew wide as soon as he saw the red skull on the front of it.

"Cool." He said with a gasp as he gaped his mouth wide open.

"Before you get started Johnny's not sleeping in the room with the computer is he?" Ron questioned.

"No." Bill told him.

"Good, because I want to go look up where the closest place is to get guitar lessons." He said before Eve started to follow him.

"Ron wait!" she cried hurrying inside the office room with him.

"What?" he asked her.

"There's something I have to ask you." She began before she took a deep breath. "Do you think they would offer voice lessons too?" she asked him.

"I dunno." He began with a shrug. "Why?" he asked her before she took another deep breath.

"I want to be a singer." She told him.

"Alright, so why don't you talk to Harry or your father about it?" he asked her.

"I can't. You know how Harry is and I promised him that I would behave better. I can't help it though, ever since I could remember I always wanted to be as big as Christina Aguilera. That and a dark wizard capturer." She said.

"Well what's wrong with that?" he asked her.

"There's never been a woman auror before, and a lot of the boys laugh at me when I tell them that that's what I want to do." She told him.

"Look Eve," Ron began before bending down to her level. "I may not be a therapist but you should never let people get to you and have them stop you from following your dreams. Ask Harry he knows. And as for singing I'm sure he would understand that too. Dressing like a popstar when you're performing is a lot different than dressing like one every day. But if you really don't want him to know about it I promise I won't say anything to him." He told her as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks Ron." She told him.

"However I still think that you should talk to your father about it though." He told her as he stood back up and wheeled the chair out from the desk.

"Alright, I will." She agreed before hurrying back out of the room.

 _…_

"Alright Harry, now that you've gotten the use of the drumsticks and symbols down I'm going to show you how to work the pedal. Now there are a couple of different techniques to use. The first one is very easy and you use it like you would when you use the pedals in your car." Bill told him while he demonstrated to him where to put his foot. That's when suddenly Ron hurried back out of the office carrying his car keys.

"Uh yeah speaking of cars Harry do you mind moving yours for me? I need to get out and you're parked behind me." He told him as Harry got to his feet.

"Uh yeah sure." He told him as he withdrew his wand and summoned his keys over to him and caught them inside the palm of his hand.

"Thanks mate, I really appreciate it. I just found a real good music school that I think I want to try." Ron told him as they started walking towards the front door together.

"Well good luck, I hope that you'll like it." He said as they went outside and shut the front door behind them.

.. _….._

"So Harry, how was your first music lesson today?" his father questioned him while he helped him set the table for dinner.

"It was great but I'm surprised that Ron's not back yet. He left hours ago. I sure hope he's alright." He said as he turned his head towards the window and realized that it was starting to thunderstorm. A few seconds later Ron hurried in through the door soaking wet and quickly slammed the door behind him while resting his back against it breathing heavily as Harry laughed.

"What in the world happened to you?" he asked him.

"You have no idea what I've been through today." Ron told him while continuing to breathe frantically as Harry looked outside again.

"Where's your truck?" he wondered realizing that it wasn't there as Ron placed a hand on his chest and steadied his breathing before he walked over to him.

"Alright first I made a mistake of not going to the bathroom before I left, because I got stuck in traffic for over an hour." Ron said as Harry laughed again.

"Well that's your problem." He told him before he wrinkled his nose. "And why do you smell so bad anyway?" he asked him.

"Because after a while I decided to park my truck on the side of the road since I knew that there was no way that I'd be going anywhere for I while so I got out and peed in the bushes. Unfortunately for me a skunk inhabited it. Then when I finally got back in my truck and tried to start moving it again it wouldn't move, so I had to call a tow truck. I never did make it to my music lesson." Ron told him as Harry laughed again. "Oh c'mon Harry shut up it isn't funny!" he snapped but Harry continued laughing and Snape grinned.

"I'm sorry but I agree with Harry on this, I mean it sounds like that song about the camp where everything goes wrong." He told him as Ron smiled a little bit.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He admitted finally laughing along with the others.

"Listen Ron, you know that we love you and everything but since supper's going to be ready soon, do us all a favor and take a shower first." Harry told him.

"Oh believe me, I'm already on it. I don't care _how_ badly I want to take guitar lessons. I'm not setting foot out of the house again until church tomorrow morning." He told him before he turned around and started walking down the hallway while Harry and his father continued to laugh.

"That Weasley sure is something. I haven't laughed that hard since your mother passed away." Snape told him.

"Yeah, me neither." Harry admitted coming to that sudden realization himself while Ron finished gathering his clothes together and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"But I'm sure that she's happy that we're enjoying ourselves." Snape told him as Harry smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; A New Friend

The next morning everyone got dressed and ready to go to church. Once they got there the pastor went up to the front of the room and started addressing them as usual. "Good morning!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning!" they all echoed back.

"Welcome to the house of the Lord!" he told them.

"Amen!" they all called back.

"Now before we all get started Harry has a very important announcement that he would like to make." He said as he nodded over in Harry's direction silently telling him that he may proceed. Harry quickly got to his feet and walked up to the front of the room before turning around to face them.

"Good morning." He began. "Before we get started today I just wanted to share something with you. Later on today after the pastor calls us for dismissal, my brother Tobey will be meeting his new guide dog for the first time which is pretty exciting. Another exciting thing is that Ron and I have decided to start a new Christian band. Now we both thought that it was a very good idea at the time. You see a couple of nights ago we went to see The Dragons in concert, and as soon as I saw the drummer I knew that's exactly what I wanted to learn how to do.

And I still do but it's just not as easy as I thought it was, and neither is guitar lessons. Or even getting there in the first place." He said with a grin as quiet laughter filled the room while Ron smiled shyly back at him and slunk down inside his seat while his cheeks turned pink. "And you know what, I think that's exactly how it is when you first become a Christian. You read in the Bible that all of things that God has promised you.

Then there's the story about Moses and how God had given him a specific job to do. He had to stand up to his own brother to tell him that he was wrong and to let his people go or they would be punished. Now the Lord never said that his job would be easy. He just promised him and the rest of his people that they would be free and there would be a day where they would be moving to a new land filled with milk and honey.

Now I realize that it is a long road to get to Heaven but I know that if I just ask God for the strength I need I will make it. I believe anyone will if they just put their faith in Christ and lean on Him for support. Just knowing that someday I will see Him face to face it's enough to keep me going." He said.

"Amen!" everyone else exclaimed as they started to applaud before Harry started to sing.

"Glory, glory hallelujah, since I lay my burden down. Glory, glory hallelujah, since I lay my burden down!" he sung as the piano started to play and everyone else started clapping along. "I feel better, so much better, since I lay my burden down!" he belted as everyone else stood up and started singing the chorus together.

"Glory, glory hallelujah, since I lay my burden down! Glory, glory hallelujah, since I lay my burden down! I am climbing so much higher, since I lay my burden down. Yes I am climbing so much higher, since I lay my burden down! I feel like shouting hallelujah, since I lay my burden down. I feel like shouting, hallelujah, since I lay my burden down! Glory, glory hallelujah, since I lay my burden down. Glory, glory, hallelujah! Since I lay my burden down, since I lay my burden down!"

 _…_

After they got home from church that day and had lunch the doorbell rang. Snape grinned over his shoulder at Tobey. "Hey buddy, I think there's somebody here who wants to meet you." He told him as Tobey squatted down while his father opened the door and a beautiful Golden Retriever wearing a blue vest trotted over to him wagging her tail and licking his face.

"Tobey, say hullo to Angel." Her trainer told him as he smiled and started scratching her behind the ears.

"Hullo Angel, hey girl." He spoke softly while his father smiled down at him.

"Well she passed the first test now I'm curious about what the cat is going to think of her." He said when as if suddenly on que, Precious finished scratching up her litterbox and walked out of the kitchen. She stopped when she caught a glimpse of Angel before walking closer to her and starting to sniff her while the great big friendly dog sniffed her back.

"I guess that settles it then. You've got a new friend for life Tobey." Harry told him smiling warmly at him.

"Welcome to the family girl." Tobey told her as he started stroking her fur again and she continued wagging her tail before causing him to break into a fit of laughter while giving him sloppy wet doggie kisses.

 **Next Time; Harry and his family (along with Tobey's new dog Angel) go for an overnight camping trip. Can they manage to make it through without completely driving each other crazy?**


End file.
